Love Catch
by Kay54
Summary: Kagami is a superhero named Dunk Man; Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher and Kagami's love interest; and Aomine is a supervillian who loves being evil. KagaKuro. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroko no Basket**

* * *

I really can't logically explain how did story even came to being. One day it just hit me: What if Kagami was a superhero and Aomine was his arch nemesis? And thus Love Catch was born.

* * *

Keep in mind that this story is kind of a parody of most superhero movies (and comics), so don't take some of the events that happen in here to seriously.

**Love Catch**

**Chapter :1**

The screams of a hopeless scared woman could be heard throughout the city. A mass of people -men, women, and children alike- could be seen running for their lives. Many pushed over and stepped on each other in the process. Running behind them were two greenish monsters in the shape of two alien octopuses. One of them carried said screaming woman with a tentacle. The other carried a blue haired silent boy.

The two monsters sprayed some kind of green slop out of their tentacles at the helpless people. The unlucky ones were caught in the slop and stopped dead in their steps. In less than ten seconds their skin started turning into jello.

"Somebody please! A woman carry an infant yelled at the sky. "Somebody please save us!"

All of a sudden, someone slammed into the ground and created a small gap between the octopus monsters and the scared citizens; causing a small earthquake. Many stopped and turned back to look at the person. Even the monsters attacks came to a halt.

The man was tall. He wore a skin tight violet suit that showed off his masculine assets. He had a black bet around his waist that carry random tools. His face (sans the eyes and mouth) was covered by a matching violet mask. The top of the mask sported out like two cat ears.

"I'm here fellow peop- um, citizens!" the masked man said. He put his hands on his hips. "I'll beat the crap out of these monsters for you."

One of the little boys in the crowd face widened at the sight of the masked hero. "It's Dunk Man!"

"Dunk Man came to save us!" A random person yelled.

"Dunk Man is here?" Another person said.

Both months lined their free tentacles up and started shooting at Dunk Man. It seemed they were not particular fond of the masked hero.

"Watch out Dunk Man!" The same boy from earlier yelled.

"That's it? To easy." Dunk Man easily dodge the attacks by running side to side. His running speed was beyond that of a normal human so the minute the citizens blinked, Dunk Man was already behind the monsters. The masked hero jumped eight feet in the air. He put both arms straight ahead of him. "METEOR JAM!"

Two small fire balls in the shape of a meteorite were quickly approaching. The two octopuses monsters did not even have the chance to move and protect themselves before they were burnt to ashes. The woman started screaming out of fear of burning, but before she know it, she and the blue haired boy were both in the masked hero arms.

The day was saved. The monsters were gone and not many people were seriously injured. Dunk Man had saved the day once again from perishing. The citizens were proud of their hero.

"Thank You Dunk Man." The once hostage woman said as she bowed in front of him. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She honestly looked a wreck, but nobody could balm her. You would to if you were captured by a octopus monster.

"Mama!" The boy in the crowd held out his hands and ran to the crying woman.

"Toma!" The woman opened up her arms and embraced her son. "I'm so glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'm happy that you and your son were not hurt." Dunk Man smiled. He was not the best superhero ( and needs a lot more training according to Himuro) but whenever he sees the smiles on the peoples faces, he knows he is doing a good job! Now if he could quietly sneak away- what was that? He felt something poking him on his side.

Dunk Man turned to his side. Right there was the same blue haired boy that he just saved. Dunk Man almost peed his pants- or suit. He thought the boy had probably ran off now; he didn't even sense the boy standing right by him.

"Thank you very much." the boy quietly bowed his head; his voice and face were expressionless. Dunk Man noticed how short the boy was. Was he in high school? Middle school? Wait! Why did he care how old the boy was?

The blue haired boy started digging in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pink and red lollipop. The boy then proceeded to point it at Dunk Man. " You can have this lollipop. I have more."

Dunk Man blushed as he slowly took the lollipop. Was this boy serious? Who normally gave people pink and red lollipops for saving their life? And why was he blushing?

"Well I have to go." The boy turned around and before Dunk Man knew it, the boy had disappeared in the crowd.

And then it dawn on him.

"AHHH!" Dunk Man yelled at the top of his lungs. Many people stopped again and stared at him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagami yelled as he slammed the gym door open. His clothes ( a shirt and pair of shorts) were soaking in sweat. " I had to take a huge um...dump!"

The high school basketball team sighed before resuming their running. They were use to their coach abnormal long bathroom breaks. It hardly bothered them during practice, but it was a little irritating when he would just leave them during a match for a poop break. Coach Kagami should really go to the doctor with his bathroom breaks problem.

Kagami Taiga was the current gym teacher and basketball coach at Serin High School. Of course it was not Kagami's first choice of a carrier, but a leg injury he got in high school kept him from playing professional basketball. He then decided to become a firefighter with his best friend Himuro. For half a year Himuro and him went through rash yet exciting training at the recruit school to become a firefighters.

That's when he got hit with a meteor from outer space.

Himuro and him were just on their first month of the one year probation period. Kagami went out for a little run one night when all of a sudden a meteor came falling on him out of nowhere. After that, Kagami spent the rest of the year in the hospital (though to him it was more like a research lab and he was a lab rat). It was then when Kagami realized he had superhuman strength and power of fire. Such irony for a firefighter.

That's when Kagami decided to become a superhero,because that's what all good human beings with sudden super powers do. Besides, there was an increase of crime and monsters attacks after that meteor hit.

He also decided to quit being a firefighter. It would be hard to get away from the department every time there was a monster attack on the city. Lucky for Kagami, one of his old teammates was the current principal at Serin High School. He asked Kagami to be the basketball team coach.

"Um, Coach Kagami," One of the boys raised his hand while holding the basketball in the other. Everyone else stopped running and turned to their coach. " The vice principal just came a few minutes before you came back. He said one of the Seishun kindergarten teachers was on his way."

"What!" Kagami yelled as his face widened with shock. He took a step back. How could he have forgotten? One of the kindergarten teachers had called him two days ago asking if his basketball team would mind 'entertaining' his kindergarten class for a day. He was coming over today to work the schedule out and Kagami forgot. But how could he remember when he was fighting crime all day.

"Alright!" Kagami clapped his hands together. Everyone stopped and ran over to their coach. "Everyone get into two separate teams. We are going to play until that kindergarten teacher comes and show him just how good we are."

.

.

.

.

"Sakurai you idiot! Look at what you did."

The short brown haired boy,Sakurai, quivered to the ground as a stack of papers were thrown at him. He started crying. "I'm sorry Aomine sir. It's all my fault that your precious creations were destroyed by Dunk Man. I shouldn't have dropped them off in that area!"

Aomine gridded his teeth together. "Forget about that loser. Look at the screen."

Sakurai slowly got up from the floor. He rubbed his hands on his eyes to try to make the tears stop. He then focus hat was in front of him. He frowned. It was a recording of the monster attack on the that Aomine launched on the city today. "I'm sorry Aomine sir, but I don't know what am I suppose to be seeing."

Aomine grabbed the back on Sakurai's head. He used his fingers to keep the small boy's eyelids open. "Look at the hostages."

Sakurai eyes were starting to burn, he needed to blink. All he saw was a screaming woman and a barely visible blue haired- oh. "Isn't that-"

"Tetsu." Aomine let lose his grip on Sakurai. "I thought I told you to teach those monsters that whatever they do, DON'T HARM Kuroko Tetsuya. You know that he attracts the supernatural."

This was bad. Sakurai got on his hands and knees in front of Aomine. "I'm so sorry sir. I was so busy cleaning your lab that I completely forgot!"

"Never mind." Aomine folded his arms. An evil smirk appeared on his face. "We know that Dunk Man loves saving people. We shall use that to our advantage." Once Dunk Man was gone with he could finally take over Japan.

.

.

.

Kagami feet kept tapping the ground. He was growing irritated and kind of jealous at his team as he watched them play basketball. He wanted to play also, but it would just look weird. He was their coach.

"Um."

They have been playing for an hour now waiting for that kindergarten teacher. And here Kagami was, just standing here watching. Watching, analyzing, and nothing else.

"Excuse me."

Maybe Himuro will play some basketball with him later on tonight. He just hope Himuro doesn't have to much work to- something was poking him. Kagami jumped and felt on the ground. He didn't even notice somebody was behind him.

The person just started at him. "Are you okay sir?"

Kagami eyes widened. He started pointing at the boy. It was the same boy he rescued earlier today. "Don't tell me you are the teacher who's here to talk to me?"

The blue haired boy nodded.

To be Continued in Chapter: 2


	2. Chapter 2

I want to think all of you who reviewed and are following Love Catch. As a writer, I'm always happy to know that people are enjoying my stories. Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the first.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Love Catch

Chapter: 2

The high school basketball players snickered as they watched their coach converse with the kindergarten teacher.

Kagami was sweating like a dog, which was not uncommon being that he played basketball. No, this kind of sweat was different. Was he nervous?Yes. Kagami hardly ran into the people he saved as Dunk Man...well, not this soon. He wondered if the blue-haired boy recognize him. He did seem like one of those smart people that quickly finds out the hero's identity.

"He-Hello, I'm Kagami Taiga, the coach." Kagami reached out his right hand for the kindergarten teacher to shake it. He hoped the boy did not notice the sweat. Or the fact that his face was heating up.

"You too. Kuroko Tetsuya." He turned his head and watched as one of Kagami's players made a dunk. "Impressive team you have."

"Really?" Kagami rubbed the back of his head. Why was he acting so nervous around the boy? Wait-could he even classify Kuroko as a boy? Kuroko was a teacher. For all Kagami knew they could be the same age. "We always work really hard. Our aim is to win the winter cup this year."

Kuroko nodded. "I played basketball when I was in high school. Watching them made me reminisce."

Kagami's face brightened. It was like all the nervous face disappeared. "What school? We could of played each other and didn't even know it."

"Tou Gakuen."

"Tou Gakuen?" Kagami remembered the name, but he could not remember if he ever played Tou Gakuen. Kagami was not the one to care about those things. The only thing that mattered was that the players were strong. But that did not mean that Kuroko was weak.

Kuroko blinked his eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya was cute bus his facial expressions, or lack of, were kind of scary. "We weren't really that big of name back then so it's okay."

"I'll like to play a game against you one day." Kagami said as he took another step forward.

"Okay, but Kagami-san?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is a little to close to mine. I can hardly breathe."

"Sorry!" Kagami quickly jumped back into his original spot. He wanted to punch himself now. What if Kuroko thought he was weird now? He hoped not. Kagami wanted to look as normal as possible around Kuroko. As normal as a superhero could get.

"Now Kuroko-_san_," Kagami quickly changed the subject. He still had time to save himself. You said on the phone that you wanted us to entertain your kindergarten class for a day."

"Yes." Kuroko folded his hands. "Last week I took my kindergarten class to see Seirin match against Kaijou High School as a field-trip. Since then they can't stop talking about your team. Some of the boys even try to copy your players moves during recess."

Kagami frowned. He hated dealing with kids. Dealing with kids was like touching a dog. Kagami hated dogs. "So what exactly do you want the team to do? Let kids watch them play basketball?"

"Exactly Kagami-san." Kuroko smiled as he looked straight into Kagami's eyes and smiled. Kagami liked Kuroko's smile. "I was thinking your players could teach the kids the correct way dribble and shoot the ball and stuff."

"Didn't you say that you use to play basketball. Why can't you teach them?"

Kuroko reached out hi left arm out to Kagami. He pinched the coach's nose.

"Ouch!" Kagami quickly grabbed for his nose. Why did Kuroko do that?

"I teach a kindergarten class. Kagami-san. A lot of the kids have a hard time believing I don't live in the classroom. How can they believe their teacher knows how to play basketball."

"I see." Kagami nodded his head. One of his hands still covered his nose. It hurt no longer but he didn't want Kuroko to know that."

"Me and another teacher will even make you all lunch."

Kuroko Tetsuya's homemade cooking? Kagami took a deep swallow. He was heating up again. No! The lunch would be for the kids and his players anyways. There was no point getting excited over that.

"Well Kagami-san, I should be getting back." Kuroko bowed his face and it reminded Kagami of when he saved Kuroko earlier from that octopus monster.

"Um...yeah." Kagami hoped his face wasn't to weird. He didn't want Kuroko to think that he was a weirdo. "See you later."

And like that, Kuroko Tetsuya was gone again. Like he just disappeared.

"Okay! Let's-" Kagami turned around to face his team. They had stopped their game and were now just

staring at him. Then it suddenly dawn on him that they were watching Kuroko and him the whole time. Okay, Kagami had to act cool. Maybe they will not say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asks.

"Coach Kagami," The captain of the team started. " You were real friendly with that kindergarten teacher." He smirked as the other players started laughing.

"You guys!" Kagami started marching towards them. "Shut up! All of you."

The players resumed the game.

.

.

.

.

"Man that was a good match. You won the last round though." Kagami raised his right arm in the air while holding it with his left hand. There was nothing like stretching after a good match. No matter what happens in the day, playing basketball with his best friend always made Kagami feel good.

Carrying the basketball in his arms, Himuro took a deep breath and admire the silence around them.

It was late at night and Kagami and Himuro were passing through the park as they made their way home. Of course they didn't live together, but their houses were really close. It was kind of a ritual for them to play a game together at least twice a week at the basketball court by the park. It was a stress reliever.

"Himuro punched him with his elbow. "You say that, but I know that you let me win that last one."

Kagami's arms felt to his sides. "No I didn't."

"You have superhuman strength now. I know that you could flatten me like a pancake if you wanted to." Himuro stared at him.

"I kind of want pancakes now." Kagami rubbed his stomach. Being a superhero meant he got hungry twice as fast and ate a lot more.

"Don't change the subject." Himuro squashed the basketball in Kagami's face. "Besides, do you know how much food you suck in that back hole stomach of yours. You'll cause all the cooks to have a heart-attack."

"You don't have to say it like that. I'm not that-" Suddenly Kagami stopped. His gaze was pointing straight ahead. "Kuroko."

A few blocks before them was Kuroko Tetsuya with another man with dark blue hair. The kindergarten teacher seemed to be mad at that person. Kuroko was also pressed against the iron gates surrounding the park. The other man had each of his arms around Kuroko, keeping him for escaping.

"Kuroko? Isn't that the guy you were talking about earlier?" Himuro asked. He watched as Kagami bowled up his fist. "The kindergarten teacher?"

Kagami could hardly pay attention to what Himuro was saying as he watched the scene in front of him.

From the looks of it, that guy was harassing Kuroko. What if he was trying to kidnap and then rape Kuroko? Kagami would never allow that if his name wasn't Dunk Man.

"I'm about to smash that guy's face in." Kagami started running towards Kuroko and the other guy.

Himuro reached his hands out to pulled Kagami back. "Kagami stop! Don't be a hero!" But then he let his hand fall. "Oh, you are a hero."

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice could be heard all through the area.

"Huh?" The dark blue haired guy released his whole on the kindergarten teacher and stared down at Kagami. "What the hell do you want bastard."

"Kagami-san." Kuroko said and bowed his head slightly."I was waiting for you."

The dark blue haired guy turned towards Kuroko. "Who is this guy Tetsu?"

"Kagami is one of my new best friends Aomine-kun. We were just about to get something to eat. Right Kagami-san?"

Kuroko said that a little to calmly for it to be a lie. Sure they knew each other -they met each other today- but friends? Kagami couldn't help but grin though. When he saw the look on the other guy's face.

"Whatever. Tetsu, I'll call you later." The guy called Aomine took another look at Kagami before sticking his hands in his pants pockets, and then walking away.

Once they were sure that Aomine was gone from sight, Kuroko walked closer to Kagami's side. Himuro had also caught up with them.

"Sorry for using you like that Kagami-san." Kuroko said. "But I needed a way to get Aomine-kun to leave."

"Oh, its okay." Kagami rubbed the back of his head. Great. Just talking to Kuroko was making him blush. Was this love or something? Wait! "Aomine? So that means you knew that person? He wasn't just some stalker trying to kidnap you?"

"Yes. I know Aomine-kun."

Suddenly a thought ran through Kagami's head. What if the two of them were dating? He might of irrupted a couple's fight just now. That guy even said he was going to call Kuroko later on tonight.

Kagami was currently having a brain melt down.

Himuro must of sense the melt down because he took control of the situation. "Kuroko, would you like to eat some pancakes with us?"

.

.

.

Aomine put his phone to his ear. He waited as it ranged. Sakurai better hurry up, Aomine was not in a good mood right now. That buffoon thinks that he can just come and interrupt Tetsu and him. Just wait till Aomine gets that guy full name and address.

"Yes Aomine sir?" Sakurai says from the other end.

"Sakurai, release that new monster I just created out on the city."

"But Sir!" He could hear Sakurai panicking on the phone. Not that he cared anyways. "It's night time. Many people are sleep. You don't want to wake them!"

"Sakurai." Aomine said, though it almost sounded like a hiss. "We are evil. We don't care about other people needs and wants remember."

"But...but sir." Sakurai was about crying now. Why did Aomine even hire him anyways? Sakurai sometimes failed at being a evil side-kick/servant.

"JUST RELEASE THE MONSTER!"

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Catch

Chapter : 3

Kagami smiled as he looked at his eleven stack chocolate chip pancakes. Forget everything that has happen today. He had chocolate chip pancakes!

"So, Kuroko," Himuro turned around to the blue haired kindergarten teacher who was sitting in the middle of the three. " I heard from Taiga that you teach little kids. How's that going for you?"

"It's going well." Kuroko cut a piece of his pancake. He had blueberry. "I like my job. The kids are really cute and sweet."

This was so awkward.

" I could not teach a bunch of little kids." Himuro said as he reached for the maple syrup. "I'm a firefighter by the way. Put out fires, save cats from trees, and all that."

"This is my first time meeting a firefighter." Kuroko said as he placed his fork on the plate. " It must be dangerous."

"Not really." Himuro waved his hands in the air. "The things Taiga does does everyday are way more dangerous."

Kagami almost choked. He could not believe that Himuro would just say that out loud in front of Kuroko. They made a vow that they would never tell anyone that Kagami was Dunk Man. Never... unless an evil genius kidnaps Himuro and threaten to feed him to alligators if he does not tell Dunk Man's identity.

But that will never happen. Himuro is very strong for a normal human being.

Himuro seemed to have realized what he just said because his face then lighten up like a birthday candle. "Teaching a bunch of teenagers is the most dangerous job imaginable. I rather deal with fires."

"I see." Kuroko took another bit of his blueberry pancake.

So Kuroko did not catch on to what Himuro just said. That's good. Kagami took a deep breath and was about to finish his pancakes.

Beep. Beep.

Kagami beeper started going off. It always went off whenever someone or something was terrorizing the city. But this late at night? Did not villains go to sleep at night? But then again, here he was eating chocolate chip pancakes at ten something at night.

Kuroko looked him. "Was that your phone Kagami-san?"

Kagami stood up knocking the chair over. " I suddenly remembered I left something at the basketball court. Tatsuya pay for me. Kuroko-san, I'll see you later." Kagami turned around and with that, he ran out of the restaurant.

"Pay for him?!" Himuro slammed his hands on the table. "Does he know how much his daily food expenses cost?"

"Himuro-san?" Kuroko said as he looked at the irritated firefighter.

Himuro turned to Kuroko and blinked his eyes. "Yes Kuroko?"

"Kagami-san would not be Dunk Man perhaps?"

.

.

.

A giant mutant slug monster let out a loud roar as it crawled its way through the city. The slime from the slug's bottom covered the streets and some unlucky cars. They then started to melt.

The people out screamed and ran as they tried to find some place to hide. Two office workers jumped in the dumpsters in an alley. A few others crawled inside a sewage drain. Unfortunately, a guy wearing glasses and two teen girls were not as lucky as others at finding a hiding place. The slug monster laughed at them before bending its long neck to the ground. It opened its mouth and within seconds devoured the man and two girls.

Oh why, oh why was there a monster attack so late in the night; especially when the city had already been terrorized this afternoon? Most people were either sleeping, on their way home from work;or vise verse. Who ever created this monster was just being cruel.

"Hey, slug face!"

The slug monster stopped its movements and turned its head up to the right. Staring right back at him was the city's most beloved hero; Dunk Man. The masked hero was standing on top of a building. He had one hand on his hips while he used his other to point at the slug monster. "Prepare to get squash like a bug."

The slug monster whole body turned bright red in anger. It let out a scream that broke all the windows on the top floor in the building. The monster then stretched his neck and opened its mouth as wide as it could. The faster it ate this nuisance, the faster it could finish terrorizing the city.

Dunk Man dashed on the other end of the rood. "To Slow!" With a quick motion, he jumped from the building and landed on the top of its back.

"Tiger Fire!" Kagami got on his knees and placed his hands on the slug. A fire suddenly engulfed the whole slug monster. In intense pain, the monster wiggled and screamed. Dunk Man slid down from the slug monster back and unto the ground. He smirked as he watched the monster slowly melt until it was nothing but a dirty pound of water.

"Now that's taken care of..." Dunk Man turned his head to the side and smiled at the citizens peaking through the trash cans. "You can come out now."

Everyone started cheering as they slowly started emerging from their hiding spots. They cried tears of joy that they had Dunk Man; the wonderful masked hero who was going to save them from all the freakish monsters.

Dunk Man sighed as he stretched his arms out in the air. That was so easy. To easy. He thought that slug monster would at least put up a better fight than that, but it died so easily. Maybe its creator was just getting lazy. Oh well, Dunk Man wondered if Himuro and Kuroko was still at the waffle shop. He could get some pancakes to go...or not. It was pretty lat now, the shop was probably closed now. He would have to find him something to eat at home. Being a superhero sucks.

"So you are the masked hero Dunk Man. It's so nice to see you in person."

Dunk Man's arms fell to his sides. He grinned his teeth as he nervously looked around to see where that voice was coming from. The citizens had stopped their cheering and cries of joy and ran back to he or she hiding places. They did not care if their hero was here or not, they were not taking chances. That voice sounded evil.

"I'm going to save you the trouble and tell you to look up."

Dunk Man looked up to the building's roof to see a man standing right in the same spot Dunk Man was standing. The man was wearing a dark blue blouse and black slacks with a while lab coat over them. Covering his face was a black mask.

The masked man snickered. " I see you have defeated another one of my monsters."

_Monster?_ Dunk Man mouth widened as he made since of the man's words. The masked man who was standing above him was the one who has been creating these monsters. But why now? Why show himself now? Doesn't he know all villains wait until the second to last battle?!

The masked man pointed a finger at Dunk Man. " I know what you are thinking, but I won't attack you just yet. I just want you to know that the next monster will not be as weak."

Dunk Man smirked and smashed his fist together. "But since you are already here, why wait-"

Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown at the building. In seconds, the whole area was covered with smoke. Dunk Man fell to his knees and started coughing.

The masked villain had escape.

.

.

Kagami jumped on top of his bed. He grabbed one of his pillows to hug. Today had to be one of the most exhausting days in his superhero life. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he could not get that masked man out of his mind. He was so close but Kagami had let him escape. He is such an idiot!

"Ahh!" Kagami let out a loud growl and stretched his arms across the bed. Maybe if he stayed like this for awhile, he'll just fall asleep on his own.

And that's when his cell phone decided to ring.

"Darn it!" Kagami said as he slammed his fist in the soft warm bed. Who was calling him now? Sighing, Kagami slowly sat up and grabbed his cell phone. He looked at the screen.

It was Himuro.

Kagami hurriedly pressed answer. "Tatsuya."

"_Hey, how was the monster fighting?"_

"Way to easy. It's like they aren't even trying anymore."

"_Maybe you are just getting stronger?"_

Kagami could hear Himuro laugh on the other end and he could not help but smile at that. " Maybe I am, but then I meant the nut case who has been making the monsters."

"_Really did you get him?"_

"No, the bastard got away."

"_Don't worry, you'll get him next time. Anyways, I called you for a reason."_

Kagami looked at the phone and blinked. "Reason?"

"_Yeah, I'm delivering a message from Kuroko-san. He wants to meet you tomorrow at five thirty by the park. He says he has something he wanted to talk to you about. He looked serious too"_

"Really, do you know what he wants to tell me?"

"Um..Um.." Himuro sounded nervous all of a sudden. "Not really. I'm sorry Taiga, but he wouldn't tell me.

"Whatever. I'm sure it's about his kindergarten class or something like that."

"_Yeah, probably that."_

to Be ContiuneD

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait. Was this chapter good or did you want to throw tomatoes at it?


	4. Chapter 4

I think I broke the fourth wall once or twice in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Love Catch

Chapter : 4

The room was almost pitch black except for the huge wide-screen television placed in the front of the room. The bubbling noise of chemicals mixing together could be heard all around. Aomine laid down in the center of his KING size bed and looked up at the ceiling. His legs were cross, his arms were half way in the air to throw his basketball up.

Up. Down. Up Down.

"45,46,47,48"

Now if this was a Looney Toon cartoon ,and he wasn't Aomine Daiki ,then he would probably have messed up by now and the basketball would of hit his head and make a huge bump that could reach the sky.

The ball went up and fell back down.

"49, 50, 51."

But no. This was not a Looney Toon cartoon and he was Aomine Daiki; the one and only.

Aomine sighed and threw the basketball to the floor. This was not working. He had to find a way to completely destroy Dunk Man, but what monster was strong enough to do just the job? Dunk Man major strength was his fire power, speed, and...strength. Dunk Man also had a way to out smart Aomine's monsters which was weird because Dunk Man looked like someone who failed all his classes in high school except P.E. or sports.

. . . not that Aomine was one to judge.

Aomine could fight Dunk Man himself, but they were only in chapter 4 of the story. It was to early for them to get in the ultimate fight of good versus evil. Besides, Aomine had more important matters to take care of like getting Tetsu to like him again. Also he had to find out who that red haired idiot was so he can kill him.

Aomine sat up on his KING sized bed and stretch out his arms. Maybe he would create a heart shape monster and have it deliver chocolates to Tetsu. Also he could write a poem personally written by him. Or he could create a light monster that spelled out Tetsu's name out in the dark sky with neon colors.

"What to do?" Life was hard for Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine Sir." There was a knock on the door before it opened to show Sakurai. "Your lunch sir." In his hands was a tray full of traditional Japanese cuisines made personally by Sakurai for Aomine.

Aomine licked his lips as he looked at everything on the tray of foods. Sakurai was one of the worst sidekicks ever, but he was a wonderful chief. Aomine knew there was a reason he gave Sakurai a paycheck every month.

Sakurai set the tray in front of Aomine. Aomine quickly reached for his chopsticks so he could devour the food. "Sakurai."

"Yes Aomine sir?"

Aomine placed a piece of fish in his mouth. "I need you to get a report on every monster I have ever created."

"Right now sir?"

"_Yes_ now."

.

.

.

~~DunkMan~~DunkMan~~

Kagami Taiga leaned against the park gate with his bag hanging from his arm. He hoped Kuroko did not notice that he smelt horrible and was sweating down to his feet from playing basketball a couple of minutes ago.

Kuroko was late.

Kagami even ended basketball practice early today just to meet Kuroko and the guy was late. Did Kuroko change his mind and decided not to come? No, that only happened to loser high school guys and Kagami knew he wasn't a loser high school guy.

"Excuse me. Kagami-"

Did that bastard from late time try to bother him again? Kagami bowed up his fist at the thought. He was Dunk Man; a superhero. Superheros never let anyone or anything get hurt as long as they are around to prot-

He felt something pull on his shirt.

Kagami looked to the side and there he was; Kuroko Tetsuya the kindergarten teacher.

"I'm sorry I was late Kagami-kun." Kuroko fiddle with his thumbs as he looked down at the ground. "One of my student's parent was late picking her up. I wasn't going to just leave her alone. Sorry."

Kuroko looked really cute right now.

Kagami placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder causing the kindergarten teacher to look up at Kagami. "It's okay. I just got here recently also."

That was a lie but Kuroko did not have to know that.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled. He then reached into his pants pockets and got out a rainbow lollipop. "Here."

"Huh?" Kagami backed up a step.

"Here's a reward for waiting for me." Kuroko grabbed Kagami's left hand and genitally placed a rainbow lollipop there. "I always give my students treats when they do something good. Force of habit."

Kagami wanted to cry now. Did Kuroko see him as a little kid who just did a good deed? That was heart breaking "Tatsuya said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"I do, but let's first get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Before Kagami could even respond back, Kuroko had then grabbed his arm and was dragging them somewhere. Kuroko maybe a small short kindergarten teacher, but he sure was strong enough to pull Kagami.

Kagami did not know to be happy or sad at that.

Kuroko had brought (or dragged) Kagami to Maji Burger. Kagami ordered seven burgers and fries (he wasn't really hungry) but Kuroko just got a large vanilla milkshake. They got a spot by the window and away from the crowd of people in the restaurant. They did not really talk to each other until Kagami was on his fifth burger.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko was biting on his straw as he looked out the window. "Have you ever thought that heroes and villains are really pitiful beings?"

Kuroko's statement _almost _made Kagami spit out his burger. That by itself was amazing because Kagami rather get hit by a bus then spit out delicious food. It was delicious. Anyways, what Kuroko said really surprised him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because most of them were just ordinary people. But then they got hit by some meteorite, bit by a spider, was an experiment, or got toxic waste dumped on them."

Kagami reached for another burger. " But superheros use their powers for good. Villains don't. They are evil."

"Most villains did not start out evil."

"Kuroko-san, do you know a villain?"

That made Kuroko paused. His straw fell into the table. Kuroko slowly turned around to look at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, I want to take you to my house after you finish eating. It's not far away."

That was it. That definitely made Kagami spit out his delicious food. "Ku-ku-Kuroko! What are you saying?!" They didn't know each other that well.

"I want to show you something very important."

"...Okay." Kagami could only nodded his head.

Like Kuroko said, his house was only twelve minutes away from Maji Burger. Kagami would have been jealous of Kuroko's ability to get to Maji Burger faster than him if he wasn't so nervous. What exactly did Kuroko want to show him that was inside his house? Documents? A new lollipop? The next chapter to _this_ fic? His bed?

Kagami had to of stood at least four inches away from the door as Kuroko unlocked it with his key. It was not normal for someone he just met (and saved) like yesterday to just invite him to their home. For all Kuroko knew, Kagami could be a serial killer; a superhero who was a serial killer in his spare time.

Once the door was unlocked, Kuroko stepped in with Kagami following.

"I'm home Ku-chan!" Kuroko shouted.

"Aaah!" Kagami jumped back a step. "You didn't tell me you had a dog! I hate dogs." Dogs were Kagami worst enemy.

Kuroko looked at him. "Ku-chan isn't a dog."

Kagami sighed and slowly closed the door. He then proceeded to take his shoes off. Kagami guesses he could handle cats. They _weren't_ dogs so it was okay...unless Kuroko had a pet lion. Then they would have a slight problem

They were almost to the living room when Kagami could hear something tapping against the floor. It got closer to them each second. Kagami freeze as he heard a sound...that didn't sound like any house pet he had ever heard.

Kuroko got down on his knees and opened his arms out wide. "Ku-chan!"

And then it came running towards him.

And the bottom have did look like something of a dog or a cat, but the top did not.

Its head was that that of an octopus; a green octopus with fur and five tentacles hanging down. On its back where two small little wings. He hoped the thing could not fly.

Kuroko picked the thing up and laughed as one of its tentacles licked his face. "Kagami-san, this is Ku-chan."

That was when Kagami Taiga passed out right on the floor.

.

.

.

Somewhere else Aomine Daiki found himself laughing for no reason.

* * *

I hope I didn't scare anyone at the end. Everything will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
